


Time Can Do So Much

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Infinity War spoilers!It's ten years after Infinity War and Tony's still having nightmares about what happened.Happy Ending!





	Time Can Do So Much

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to kill time on a 2.5 hour flight, on my phone so I apologize if it's not perfect. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

This work has been translated into Chinese by the lovely Marthaye. Check it out [here](http://sherlockyff.lofter.com/post/1d1a76c2_12c73e55).

 

* * *

 

 

Tony blinks through the tears as he stares down at his hands, shaking and covered in ash. He'd failed. He'd failed and billions of people were dead, just like that- With the snap of a finger like their lives meant nothing.

Why not him? Of all the people for the universe to choose to leave behind, why him? He assumes he's being punished- Being given the task of going back to Earth and having to explain to May, if she's even still alive, that Peter is gone.

Peter..

If anyone deserved to live, it was Peter.

It should make Tony feel better knowing that Peter would have met the same fate even if he'd stayed on Earth, but somehow it just made him feel like more of a failure. No matter what Tony did it wasn't going to be enough. _He_ wasn't enough..

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Peter.." He croaks out as he let's the tears fall into his fists, smearing the dust as he wrings his hands against his chin.

"Take me instead!" He yells to the universe, standing with his arms spread wide, as if challenging the vastness. "Take me, you son of a bitch! Take me!"

As he screams into the sky, his bravado begins to slip, his screams turning to begging as he falls to his knees. "Give him back and take me.. Please.." He rests his head on his hands, the closest he's come to praying in his entire life. "Please.."

"Tony.."

His head snaps up and he looks around, tears and dust stinging his eyes, nothing but destruction all around him and then he hears it again, more insistent.

"Tony!"

It sounds far away, but it's Peter- He'd know that voice anywhere. He must be going mad, he thinks. There's no way his wish would be granted so easily.

"Tony, please!"

"Peter!" He stands, turning frantically. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Tony. I'm right here. Everything's okay.."

The soft voice washes over him and he believes it as he falls backward, a bright light blinding him and suddenly his vision clears. He reaches out to touch Peter's face, hovering only inches above his own, thumb stroking across his cheek.

"You're here.." Tony whispers as a tear slips down the side of his face as he prepares for his own death, the price he knows he has to pay for Peter's life.

"Of course I am.. You were having a nightmare, but it's okay now." Peter leans into his touch, turning his head just enough to kiss Tony's hand and Tony blinks, shaking off the last of the deep sleep he'd been in.

"It was just a dream.." Tony muses out loud as his senses come back to him and he remembers where he is. Safe at home in his bed- _Their_ bed.

"After this long you think you'd know better.." Peter leans down, lips barely brushing against Tony's. "Im not leaving you ever again."

Tony sighed against Peter's lips, his hand cupping the sides of his face as he guided him down onto the bed beside him. Tony laid there, head on his pillow, gazing into familiar brown eyes- The eyes of the person he loves most in the world, the one he'd given up everything to get back.

It had taken him a long time, almost two years, to reverse the damage that Thanos had done. It had cost him Pepper, his company and almost his life, but God, it was worth it. Even just a single day with Peter would have been worth it, but Tony had gotten so much more than that. He'd gotten ten years so far and if Peter kept his promise, he would get many, many more.

The pitter-patter of small feet breaks the warm silence, growing louder until he hears the creak of the bedroom door reminding him of the other thing he'd gotten.

"I had a bad dream.. Can I sleep with you tonight?" A small voice asks from the doorway and Tony smiles. 

"Me too, kiddo. Come on up." Tony pulls back the covers and Peter scoots back as a small boy climbs up the end of the bed, settling between the two.

"What was your bad dream about, Ben?" Peter asks as he lays a hand over the boy, cuddling in close enough that he can run his fingers across Tony's arm.

"I dreamed I got eaten by a giant frog!" The boy explained as he buried his face in Tony's chest. "What did you dream about, daddy?"

"It doesn't matter" Tony's eyes meet Peter's and he smiles softly, resting his head on top of short, blonde curls. "Everything's okay now."

**Author's Note:**

> Because they deserve to be happy T_T


End file.
